


Cuddles to Cure

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 1: Cuddles (Fransoos, Gijinka/Modern AU)





	Cuddles to Cure

Susie gently ran her gloved fingers through Francisca’s hair. The poor girl had just come home from her job and was so exhausted, she just dropped on their couch. 

“Everything alright, Snowflake?” Susie had asked.

Francisca groaned. “Work. Was. Awful.” She punctuated each word by toeing off her shoes, then plopping her feet down. “Got yelled at by someone for not bringing their order quick enough even though we were packed, and then we ran out of a certain flavor, which made a child cry loudly. And you know how sad it makes me to see a child cry.”

“Oh, jeez,” Susie replied. “That sounds dreadful.” 

Francisca sighed. 

To Susie, she liked to call this state of Francisca “Post-Work Depression,” after when she had a hard day at work and wasn’t as chipper as she usually was.

“Franny?” Fortunately, Susie had figured out a cure for that.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna cuddle?”

Francisca had immediately perked up at that. Slowly, she got up and crawled until she was resting on Susie’s body. She buried her face in Susie’s neck as she started to run her hands gently through her soft strands of hair.

“Hm, you know what the best part of work is?”

“I don’t know, what is it?”

“When I get to leave, and come home to you.”

Susie softly kissed Francisca’s temple. “I love you too, Snowflake.”


End file.
